


Dreaming

by LantisLavellan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, Post Game, Vetryder, these sappy losers will be the end of me, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LantisLavellan/pseuds/LantisLavellan
Summary: The Initiative was about dreaming of a better future and making it real. Ryder held no such dreams when she came here, but she found one anyway.





	Dreaming

Kadara was a beautiful planet. Vibrant colors as far as the eye could see and days that seemed to almost fully consist of the sunset. It had become Ryders’ favorite place in Heleus, the outcast of the new golden words and one that may never truly be tamed. Even before an active vault people were able to carve out a home here , and it gave her hope for the future. She had other reasons as well for loving this place, and that reason was climbing the rock face with a smile as she sat down next to her.

“ Nice view you’ve got here. Not very far up this time, were you afraid I’d beat you to the top again?” Vetra mused as she nudged Ryder playfully with her shoulder. Ryder just flashed her a smile and threaded their fingers together , leaning into her girlfriends weight and sighing contently.

“ Just taking time to appreciate the view before we head off again, I really miss it when we’re gone . You know I wouldn’t mind settling here when this is all over, far away from everything . ” Ryder laughed when she saw the puzzled look on Vetra’s face. She loved the way her mandibles flared, and if Vetra was a human her nose would definetely be scrunched up right now.

“ You know I love you, but outlaws around every corner and the oh so wonderful smell of sulfur is a bit much. We should probably pick a home a bit more hospitable ”, Ryder felt giddy when Vetra talked about their future together, about their home. She couldn’t wait. “ I suppose it has its charms though. Sid would love visiting us here , you know. She’d get a taste of adventure and I’d never sleep again,

” Vetra sighed. Ryder just laughed and patted her back, findin it adorable how easy she was willing to accept defeat in this.

“ This place is special to me, because you’re special to me. I’d love to be able to look at that horizon everyday and remember how it felt that day I finally caught you. ” Ryder looked deeply into Vetra’s eye as she turned to face Vetra ; “ OH! how long and ardous my pursuit of you was , pining away for months , one day hoping my affections would be returned.” She finished dramatically , falling into Vetras lap in a mock faint complete with her hand on her forehead. Vetra smiled wide and blushed.

“ If we weren’t so close to the edge , I’d drop you, ” she teased halfheartedly, pulling her around to face her.After everything Vetra still was in awe sometimes of just how openly and easy Ryder loved her . It was more then she could have ever hoped for , and she felt the same ease loving Ryder. It was as natural to her as breathing. “ You’re lucky I love you.”

Ryder hummed in appreciation and leaned in close, their foreheads touching and breath mingling. She felt hot and she knew her cheeks were burning. Vetra didnt seem to notice and had closed her eyes to relish in the closeness. Moments like this were few and far in between even with the Archon’s defeat. No rest for the hero after all, she supposed. Ryder had brought Vetra here for a reason before they left and she wasn’t going to lose her resolve, not after all her planning. Her face broke into a smile of both excitement and nervousness.

“ So, you know, ” Ryder coughed lightly and Vetra opened her eyes. “ I do think we need to find a more permanent place to live then the Tempest, its home , but its not our home. I would’t mind the Nexus , or maybe Eos ” She tentatively drew her gaze to Vetra’s face, finding her eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. Vetra then flashed her the biggest smile Ryder had ever seen on her , pulling her fully into her lap.

“ I’d like that alot ” was all Vetra said, and it was enough for Ryder. When they had first started their relationship she had been so afraid of scaring Vetra away or pushing to hard, to soon. The past few weeks though had made her finally realize just how much they meant to each other. She felt like they had always been together and always would be, she knew there was a time in her life thet Vetra wasn't there but she just couldn't fathom it. She knew Vetra felt the same and it made her sure of her decision.

“So that's a pass on Kadara,it will always be special though, “ Ryder exhaled deeply “ Even though it is where I finally caught you and where you said yes.” She looked at Vetra hoping this would go as smoothly as she planned, even though she knew shw was not a smooth person.

“You did catch me, and we kissed , a lot. “ Vetra leaned in to kiss Ryder who brushed her lips againts hers before playfully pulling away. “ So that was kind of a yes, but that was you saying yes to me wasn't it?” Ryder grabbed both of Vetra's hands and knealed in front of her.

“ Now its my turn to get a yes.”Ryder almost whispered as Vetra suddenly became very still and for a moment, neither one breaking eye contact, let alone breathing.

“Vetra Nyx, will you marry me?'”

Vetra choked out a sob and then pulled Ryder on top of her , bringing their foreheads together and crooning gently with sounds that no translator could ever fully define the meaning of. Hands went around her to cup Ryder's face as she whispered,

“ Yes”

Ryder felt like her hear was going to burst out of her chest. Fingers intertwined and lips descended on each other as words were no longer enough. This was definitely a dream, She thought, but then Vetra  was her dream, and she was content in knowing that she would never have to wake up.


End file.
